1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric treadmill to whose console the weight of the operator is automatically sent, and more particularly, to a treadmill in which an optimal exercise session for the operator will be automatically calculated by a built-in program so that the present invention is practical and convenient in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A few personal details of the operator, such as age, sex, etc. can be fed into the console of the conventional electric treadmill before he takes the exercise session. Even, the desired duration of the exercise session or the desired consumption of calories can also be fed in the console, and the built-in program can calculate the optimal exercise session (including the exercise duration, speed, slope, etc.) in accordance with the fed-in data. Therefore, it""s a user-oriented design. However, the parameters of age, sex or calorie represent great variables for different people. In brief, two persons with the same age and sex do not necessarily have the same or similar physical state. Thus, it doesn""t meet the personal needs when one standard is applied to every operator.
It is a primary object of the present invention to remove the above-mentioned drawbacks and to provide an electric treadmill in whose console the weight parameter of the operator can be automatically fed in order to calculate an optimal exercise session for the operator.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electric treadmill which includes a scale in connection with the console so that the operator can be easily and conveniently weighed before operation.